How He Remembers
by iggyrisu
Summary: He could feel a laugh coming. But it doesn't come out right. He starts to cry. She always smiled. When he ate the mochi that she made for him. When they shared Alice stones. When they first kissed, and... when he told her that he loved her. NxM. R&R, plz!


**Hi! My name's Lisa. This is my first fanfic. It's NatsumexMikan. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Gakuen Alice. All rights reserved for Higuchi Tachibana.  
**

**

* * *

**

**September 27****th****, 2010**

He thinks about her constantly now.

He walks, lost in thought, as he leaves gentle footsteps trailing after him. He could feel the little droplets of rain on his umbrella.

Normally, he wouldn't even bother to bring an umbrella. He liked the rain. He remembers how she would twirl in those silly dresses, while trying to keep up with him. He remembers how the wind would blow those dresses up, revealing a glimpse of her polka-dotted panties. He could imagine how proud she would be, just to see him bring an umbrella, and how she would scold him for not. Worried that they would get sick. Rather, worried that _he_ would.

The brunette was never concerned for herself. Ever. Always about others. More specifically, _him_.

He could remember her getting angry at him for looking at her panties. They would declare a truce soon after. It was a daily routine, oddly enough. _She_ could not stay angry at _anyone_ for five _minutes_. Not without a smile directed to them.

He could feel a laugh coming. But it doesn't come out right. He starts to cry.

That smile of hers brings back so many memories. She always smiled. When Hotaru sold pictures of Ruka and the mutant chick, Piyo. When Misaki would beat that shadow freak, Tsubasa, up. When he ate the mochi that she made for him. When they had shared Alice stones. When they had first kissed, and... when he told her that he loved her.

The feeling was mutual.

But they found unnecessary to make it official. Everybody found it obvious anyway.

He hears the gentle _pitter patter _of the raindrops. He wipes away his tears as he reaches his destination.

The temperature is -17 degrees today. He is wearing a red scarf that Ruka gave him for Christmas, along with a long black winter coat and red gloves made from yarn. Knitted by _her_. She said that the colour of the yarn reminded her of his crimson eyes.

He had tried to find anything that had the colour of her eyes, though unsuccessfully. Those eyes. Those bright, hazel eyes. Though he had been told otherwise, he had always thought that her hazel eyes had a much more unique and pleasant colour than his own.

He sighs as he kneels by his sakura tree. No- _their_ tree. He remembers how she always seemed to find him here whenever he felt depressed or burdened with something. Fate. She would climb to the branch he sat on, even when he told her not to. Even though he refused to help her. She was stubborn. Even if she fell, she would get back up to climb. So that she would, eventually, reach _him_.

And she did. In more ways than one.

He takes off his gloves. He lays one in front of him, clutching the other tightly in his right palm, as he tries not to cry. "One glove for me. One for you." He mumbles. "Two for _us_."

He places his umbrella in front of him, as he reads the inscription, carved in stone.

"Here lies the daughter to Azumi, Yuka and Yukihara, Izumi." Tears trail down his cheeks.

"Rest in peace, Sakura, Mikan."

He misses her. So much. He can't stop crying, no matter how much he tries.

September the twenty-seventh. She had died exactly a year ago.

She had left him alone. But he can't hate her for it. He hates himself. So much that he can't express it in words.

He promised to protect her. Yet he couldn't.

* * *

"_Can't you do anything to save her?"_

"_We've been working to find a cure for this disease for fifteen _years_, Mr. Hyuuga."_

"_I have money. I'll pay!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sir! We've lost her!"_

"_Mikan!"_

_

* * *

_

He can't take it anymore. She's gone. Forever. He simply lost her.

She led him the way out of the darkness and into the light. Opened his eyes so that he could see. Showed him that life was worth living. Gave him a reason to live.

Those eyes that he used to get lost in.

Those shoulders that he cried on.

The lips he used to kiss.

Her voice. Her hair. Her warm, little hands. Her beating heart.

His light.

* * *

**How was it? It's my first fic, so please go easy on me. Should I make more short, little oneshots? Pleases, click the review button!;D**

**-Lisa, aka fieryhazel**


End file.
